At Ghost House
by Seitsuya
Summary: Ketika Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu mereka dengan pergi ke rumah hantu. Shounen-ai-hell yeah! Multipair. SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, LeeSaku.


**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Multipair :**

Uchiha Sasuke x Namikaze Naruto

Nara Shikamaru x Inuzuka Kiba

Rock Lee x Haruno Sakura

**Status :**

Complete

**Length :**

Oneshot

**Warning :**

**Boys Love**, Alternative Universe, **Don't like? Don't read!**

Happy reading~

Minggu yang cerah, matahari bersinar teduh hari ini, seolah tidak ingin para makhluk di Bumi terlalu tersiksa karena sinarnya. Namun hari minggu yang cerah ini tampak tak mengubah suasana hati para pelajar ini. Setelah melewati badai ujian akhir, mereka benar-benar santai hingga tak tahu apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. Jadilah mereka hanya bersantai-santai di rumah salah satu dari mereka. Uchiha Mansion, di sana enam remaja itu berleha-leha layaknya orang tak ada pekerjaan—tapi memang mereka tak melakukan apa-apa—oh kalau hanya rebahan di tempat tidur, memakan _snack_, atau_ browsing _bisa terhitung sebagai pekerjaan.

"Astaga, bosan sekali," keluh seorang remaja berhelai pirang dan bermata biru, Namikaze Naruto. Yang dia lakukan sekarang hanya_ browsing _tak tentu arah.

"Bukan hanya kau saja, sepertinya, Naruto, semua yang ada di sini pun begitu," jelas remaja perempuan berambut merah muda, _emerald _tertahta anggun dalam matanya. Haruno Sakura, tak bisa dijelaskan betapa cantiknya wanita keturunan Haruno ini. Namun bukan hanya kecantikan, kekuatan fisiknya juga tak dapat dijelaskan.

"Iya, apa tak ada yang punya rencana untuk pergi? Ke _Mall,_ mungkin?" saran remaja putra bernama Inuzuka Kiba, remaja berambut coklat tua dengan tanda lahir berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua sisi wajahnya. Yang dilakukan pemuda ini hanya berkali-kali berguling di atas tempat tidur si Tuan Rumah—Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang yang beruntung karena lahir di dalam garis keturunan Uchiha yang _notabene_-nya dikaruniai dengan karunia tak terkira. Wajah putih pucat halus namun menggambarkan ketegasan, helai _raven_ miliknya secara alami melawan gravitasi—di bagian belakang sedangkan bagian depan jatuh terkulai mengikuti arah gravitasi.

Dan satu fakta lagi, tidak hanya mereka berempat saja yang ada di sana, ada dua orang lagi—Nara Shikamaru, pemuda dengan rambut mencuat ke atas—sekilas mirip nanas itu sedang tidur di samping Kiba—yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya. Satu lagi remaja yang _active_-nya berlebihan bernama Rock Lee, remaja yang sering memakai pakaian serba hijau itu sedang sibuk berlari-lari mengitari Uchiha Mansion—dengan Sakura yang sibuk menenangkannya—dan ya, mereka pun adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Teme, ayo kita pergi! Ke mana pun, asalkan jangan hanya diam layaknya ayam sedang mengerami telurnya seperti ini. Yaa?" ajak Naruto pada kekasihnya dengan pandangan memelas yang memancarkan permohonan luar biasa.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi hari ini. Tapi ke mana?" Sasuke bertanya pada semua yang ada di sana—Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, dan Lee—yang sepertinya sudah diam di tempat.

"Ke rumah hantu saja!" ajak Lee berapi-api, orang ini memang selalu kelebihan semangat. Dan lain dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan Naruto dan Kiba, mereka berdua langsung menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada sebagai bentuk penolakan.

"_NO! NO, NO, NEVER!"_ jawab mereka berdua atas ajakan Lee. Sakura pun mendukung dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau gila, Lee? Kau tahu 'kan betapa takutnya aku dan Kiba dengan yang seperti itu? Sakura juga! Kalian mungkin tak apa, lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" omel Naruto yang langsung membuat Lee menunduk.

"A-aku 'kan hanya mengusulkan," jawabnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Bilang saja kalian ingin mencari kesempatan," ujar Sakura cuek, dia bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Shikamaru dan Sasuke ketika Lee mengusulkan pergi ke tempat itu.

"Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan tak ada dalam kamus seorang Uchiha," dalih Sasuke.

"Setuju. Bukan hanya Uchiha, seorang Nara juga tak akan mau melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu," ujar Shikamaru yang sudah bangun setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Kiba.

"Pokoknya rencana kita hari ini pergi ke rumah hantu. Jika tak mau, kita tak akan pergi ke mana-mana." Kemenangan telak diraih Sasuke ketika melihat wajah Naruto, Kiba, dan Sakura ingin menunjukan protes.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kita pergi ke sana," ujar Sakura setelah berunding lewat tatapan mata dengan Naruto dan Kiba. Meninggalkan seulas seringai di wajah para _seme_, Lee yang masih polos tentu hanya senang dengan keputusan Sakura, baginya berada di dekat Sakura saja sudah cukup, tapi tidak dengan pemikiran para _seme _itu.

Setelah keputusan terucap, mereka pun bergegas merapikan pakaian mereka—bersiap untuk pergi, rencananya mereka akan pergi dengan sepeda motor. Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Lee pun mulai mempersiapkan motor mereka masing-masing. Setelah semuanya siap, mereka pun berangkat menuju wahana rumah hantu yang baru saja beberapa minggu lalu dibuka. Wahana itu terletak di Konoha Wonderland, taman bermain—tidak hanya untuk anak-anak, karena buktinya ada wahana untuk orang dewasa, seperti _jet coaster,_ bukankah itu wahana yang tak boleh dinaiki oleh anak balita?

Selang lima belas menit menaiki motor—harus beradu kecepatan agar tidak macet akhirnya mereka sampai di Konoha Wonderland. Naruto, Kiba, dan Sakura berhenti di depan pintu masuk. Para_ seme _dan Lee memutuskan untuk mencari tempat pelataran parkir terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Sakura, Naruto, dan Kiba yang sibuk berunding,

"Aku tak mau ke tempat itu, Sakura!" ujar Naruto dengan kesal.

"Aku juga! Pokoknya kita harus kabur dari mereka! Aku tak mau. Pasti seram," kini giliran Kiba berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sakura, selaku ketua dari para _uke _ini hanya menghela nafas.

"Kalian pikir aku mau? Mereka yang memutuskan. Tapi baiklah, kita tak usah menunggu mereka di sini, kita langsung masuk saja ke dalam, langsung tenggelam dalam kerumunan. Oke?" ujar Sakura mantap. Siapa juga yang ingin bertemu hantu?

Naruto dan Kiba pun mengangguk tak kalah mantap, mereka yang _notabene_-nya paling takut akan hal itu pastilah akan menyetujui ide Sakura langsung—tanpa basa-basi. Setelahnya mereka langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kerumunan, melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada di Konoha Wonderland ini. Terlihat banyak sekali kegiatan di sini, ada bazar makanan, buku, pakaian, ada juga_ stand-stand_ yang menjual mainan. Begitu banyak aktivitas di sini. Suara-suara penjual yang bersahut-sahut menjajakan dagangannya. Sakura, Naruto, dan Kiba jadi mulai pusing karena begitu banyaknya manusia di sini.

"Ukh... aku pusing," ujar Naruto sembari memijit pelipisnya, meskipun bukan pertama kali ia ke tempat seperti ini, namun tetap saja rasa pusing itu tak terelakkan.

"Dasar! Baru melihat yang seperti ini saja sudah pusing. Aku saja hanya mual," jawab Kiba santai dan langsung mendapat jitakan di kepalanya.

"Mual? Kau lebih parah dari aku, bodoh!" kata Naruto geram.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita putuskan—kita mau kemana?" kata Sakura menengahi debat kecil ini sebelum bertambah besar.

"Hei, itu bioskop ya? Coba ke sana?" kata Kiba melihat sebuah gedung kecil yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Baiklah, kita lihat ada film apa di sana," kata Naruto menyetujui. Mereka pun berjalan menuju gedung dua tingkat itu. Di sana mereka langsung melihat beberapa poster yang menunjukan bahwa film itu sedang diputar. Dan mereka langsung terkejut melihat film apa saja yang ada di sana.

"Astaga, bioskop macam apa ini? Kenapa film-filmnya seperti ini?" ujar Naruto _sweatdrop._

"Pocong Mandi Goyang Pinggul," ujar Kiba.

"Kuntilanak Kesurupan," Sakura menyahut.

"Suster Keramas" Naruto melanjutkan.

"Ini film macam apa, sih? Judulnya aneh semua seperti ini. Tak niat mencari judul yang lebih bagus?" ujar Sakura dengan ekspresi aneh,

"Aku tak mau menonton film tak jelas ini. Ayo pergi!" ujar Kiba kesal, hilang niatnya untuk menonton film jika judul filmnya saja sudah seperti itu.

"Kau pikir aku mau menonton film itu? Dan siapa itu pocong? Semacam makhluk hidup? Dia lebih terlihat seperti guling berdarah. Dan kuntilanak itu apa? Bajunya lusuh dan berdarah-darah, apa dia merupakan adik dari_ Sadako_? Astaga, " ujar Naruto heran, tak mau lama-lama di sana, Naruto menarik lengan Kiba dan Sakura menjauhi tempat itu, Sakura dan Kiba pun tak menolak—karena mereka pun tak mau berlama-lama di sana.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, melihat-lihat _stand _yang ada di sana. Perjalanan terganggu saat ponsel salah satu di antara mereka bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk—dan ternyata itu milik Kiba.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang sedang berada dalam_ stand_ majalah.

"Shikamaru, pastinya." ujar Kiba sambil melihat pesan di ponselnya.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hanya bertanya—kita ada dimana? Aku harus jawab apa?"

"Jangan dibalas kalau begitu! Anggap saja kau tak tahu kalau ada pesan masuk. Selesai."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ia menelpon?" tanya Kiba panik. Selang beberapa detik ia menanyakan hal itu dering ponsel menggema di antara mereka, dan sekarang ponsel Sakura yang berbunyi.

"Siapa, Sakura? Lee?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. tunggu sebentar," Sakura pun menjawab panggilan dari Lee.

-Hallo, Sakura, kalian di mana?-

-Kami di…- ucapan Sakura terhenti untuk berpikir, menatap kedua sahabatnya—dan Naruto mengisyaratkan agar Sakura mengatakan kalau mereka ada di_ toilet._

-Di_ toilet_, Naruto tiba-tiba sakit perut.-

-Kau ikut masuk ke dalam, Sakura?-

-Bodoh. Aku ada di luar bersama Kiba, hanya Naruto yang masuk.-

-Oh cepatlah, kami menunggu di depan pintu wahana rumah hantu itu, datanglah ke sini. Oke?-

-Iya, baiklah.- jawab Sakura lesu—akhirnya menutup ponselnya.

"Mereka di mana, Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai was-was, dia jadi sakit perut sungguhan, sepertinya.

"Depan wahana rumah hantunya," jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Haduh, gimana ini? Aku tak mau masuk ke sana, Naruto, Sakura~" ucap Kiba dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menggeleng prihatin sambil membatin 'Astaga, imut sekali orang ini. Matanya seperti _puppy_. Tolong dia! Tolong dia!' Lalu lari tunggang-langgang sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Err-Kiba, hentikan aksi matamu itu, kita jadi perhatian." kata Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Ukh.." erang Kiba sambil mengusap matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Jadi, ke mana kita sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Setidaknya menghindar dari mereka," jawab Naruto. Sambil melihat ponselnya, Sasuke tak henti menanyakan bagaimana keadaanya ketika Sakura bilang kalau dia sakit perut.

"Aku mau _ice cream,_" ucap Kiba yang sudah kembali normal.

"Setuju. Aku mau_ ice cream_ saja. Aku butuh sesuatu yang mendinginkan kepalaku," ujar Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk menyetujui saran itu. Mereka akhirnya masuk lebih dalam untuk mencari kedai _ice cream_—dan akhirnya ketemu. Naas. Karena ternyata kedai itu berdiri di sebelah wahana rumah hantu yang seharusnya mereka hindari. Menelan ludah paksa adalah hal yang dilakukan oleh mereka ketika memikirkan hal itu.

"Masih mau beli _ice cream_, Naruto, Kiba?" tanya Sakura—sepertinya mata _emerald_-nya menemukan tiga orang yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri di depan pintu loket wahana rumah hantu.

"Aku, tidak," jawab Naruto hendak berbalik.

"Tapi aku mau_ ice cream_," ujar Kiba yang mulai mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, matanya mulai berair dan membuat Naruto dan Sakura terjebak.

"Tapi, Kiba, kau lihat 'kan kalau mereka di sana? Mereka pasti menemukan kita, Kiba," ujar Sakura coba membujuk.

"Ta-tapi 'kan aku mau_ ice cream,_ mereka juga tak akan melihat kita-asal kita hati-hati." Dan akhirnya beberapa butir kristal mulai turun. Naruto benar-benar tak tega melihatnya.

"Uh, oke, kita ke sana," kata Naruto menggamit lengan Kiba dan Sakura menuju kedai_ ice cream _yang tak terlalu ramai itu. Dengan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi mereka membeli_ ice cream _itu. Namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tak berpihak pada mereka, Lee melihat mereka—Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba yang hendak beranjak dari kedai.

"Ah, itu mereka, kawan, hei—Sakura! Naruto! Kiba!" teriakan ceria Lee bagai suara malaikat maut menggema, dan dengan amat sangat berat hati mereka membalikkan badan dan melihat duo_ seme _ditambah Lee itu sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kau habis menangis?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada bosan. Namun tak terpungkiri ada nada khawatir terselip di sana. Kiba hanya menunduk—menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. Shikamaru hanya mengacak rambutnya lalu mengambil sesendok_ ice cream_ yang ada di tangan Kiba lalu memasukkan ke mulutnya, hal yang sama dilakukan oleh dua pasang lainnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke sana. Sepertinya menyenangkan, kau lihat pintu keluar rumah hantu itu? Bahkan tadi ada yang sampai menangis." Cerita Lee diselingi tawa membuat Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba berpeluh dingin. Setelahnya Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Lee langsung menggenggam tangan pasangan masing-masing berjalan menuju rumah hantu itu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dari kedai_ ice cream _mereka sampai di depan loket pembelian tiket. Suara-suara mengerikan menggema dalam jarak sedekat ini, ada teriakan, tangisan, dan suara-suara hantu yang menguar dari _speaker _yang diletakkan di sebelah loket tiket. Ditambah dengan beberapa wajah hantu mengerikan yang sesekali keluar dari sana, menambah ketegangan dan ketakutan. Membuat Sakura, Kiba, dan Naruto semakin niat untuk kabur dari sana. Ketika hendak mengantri, duo _uke plus _Sakura ini malah berhenti. Membuat Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Lee ikut berhenti.

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke tempat itu," ujar Kiba yang sudah mulai menangis.

"A-aku juga," Naruto ikut mendukung dengan tatapan memelasnya—menatap pada Sasuke yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata mematikan itu. Dan Sakura hanya diam namun matanya juga mengisyaratkan bahwa ia juga tidak mau masuk ke tempat itu.

"Itu tidak nyata, Kiba, mereka hanya manusia sama seperti kita,"ucap Shikamaru mulai menenangkan Kiba yang mulai terisak ketakutan.

"Kita masuk sekarang. Kalian tidak ingat tujuan kita ke sini, heh? Kita ke sini untuk ini 'kan?" Sasuke mulai bicara. Matanya tetap tak melihat_ sapphire _Naruto—sekali pun Naruto berkali-kali menyuruh Sasuke untuk menatapnya. Kiba, Naruto, dan Sakura terus saja menggelengkan kepala tanda tak setuju. Dan setelah beberapa kali bujukan maut yang dibalas dengan pandangan memelas mematikan akhirnya Sakura bersuara.

"Kalian masuk saja duluan, kami menunggu di sini. Jika tak menakutkan, baru kami masuk," ujar Sakura setelah lebih dari satu jam acara membujuk itu terlaksanakan, Kiba dan Naruto sudah ingin menggeleng lagi—namun diurungkan karena tatapan Sakura menunjukan bahwa dia sudah lelah dengan acara bujuk—menolak yang tak berujung ini.

Lama duo _seme plus _Lee itu terdiam saling bertatapan, hingga akhirnya mereka mengangguk tanda setuju. "Baiklah. Jika tak menakutkan, kami mau kalian juga mau masuk ke sana," ujar Lee, sepertinya sikap saling pandang mereka tadi merupakan cara bicara dalam diam.

Dan tak ada pilihan lain untuk Sakura selain mengangguk. Naruto dan Kiba hanya menunduk, merenungi—bagaimana nasib mereka setelah ini? Dan setelahnya yang mereka lihat adalah Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Lee membeli tiga tiket dan dengan santainya mereka masuk ke dalam, seolah tak peduli dengan jeritan-jeritan menakutkan yang menggema dari dalam tempat itu.

Selang lima menit, entah sedang apa tiga orang itu di sana, akhirnya terlihat tiga orang—satu berambut _raven, _satu lagi berambut terkuncir tinggi, dan satu berambut serupa dengan mangkuk yang terbalik dengan sedikit tergesa keluar dari tirai hitam—yang merupakan pintu keluar itu. Segera saja Kiba, Naruto, dan Sakura menghampiri mereka, terlihat raut penasaran dari wajah mereka.

"Tidak seberapa. Mereka hanya mengagetkan saja," ujar Sasuke yang telah kembali dalam _stoic mode. _Sedangkan Lee masih terengah-engah dan Shikamaru berkeringat.

"Di sana panas," ujar Shikamaru.

"Iya, di sana juga tak enak aromanya," lanjut Lee. Meyakinkan pasangannya bahwa di dalam itu tidaklah menakutkan. Sakura, Naruto, dan Kiba sedikitnya merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian menepati janji untuk masuk kembali 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Heh? Kita pernah berjanji seperti itu ya?" tanya balik Kiba dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Ah, ayolah cepat! Kita datang ke Konoha Wonderland untuk mendatangi tempat ini 'kan?" ujar Sasuke. Kesal juga menghadapi tiga orang penakut ini, jadi buang-buang waktu.

"Sa-Sas," Naruto mulai memelas, pandangannya mulai berkaca-kaca, dan raut wajahnya dibuat sedemikian rupa agar terlihat seperti orang yang menahan tangis. Sasuke yang melihat tanda-tanda seperti itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk!" Shikamaru langsung menggamit lengan Kiba—begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Lee, mereka berenam berjalan menuju loket tiket. Setelah membeli enam tiket, mereka menuju pintu masuk ke dalam rumah hantu itu. Kiba, Naruto, dan Sakura hanya berdoa pada Kami-sama semoga di dalam tidak ada yang pegang-pegang mereka—karena berdasarkan cerita dari teman-teman, hantu-hantu itu sering memegang kaki atau pundak. Memikirkannya saja sudah buat merinding.

"Oke, kita buat formasi. Sasuke, kau di depan, kau tahu jalannya 'kan? Sakura, Kiba, dan Naruto di tengah. Aku dan Lee di belakang. Bagaimana?" saran Shikamaru di saat tiba giliran mereka untuk masuk. Semua menjawab dengan anggukan—tapi tidak dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus aku yang di depan? Kau juga tahu jalannya 'kan, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Aku tak ingat. Sudahlah, ayo!" ujar Shikamaru sambil mendorong Sasuke. Sedang Lee santai saja, duo_ uke plus_ Sakura ini sudah terlihat berpeluh dingin. Mereka bertiga langsung memegang dengan erat kemeja biru yang dipakai Sasuke. Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan heran dengan ketakutan tiga orang yang berlebihan ini.

Dan ketika tirai—pintu masuk itu dibuka, makin jelas suara-suara jeritan itu terdengar. Ruangan itu begitu gelap dan menyesakkan. Belum ada apa pun di sana. Hanya gambaran teras rumah yang sudah hancur. Dan mereka berenam kembali berjalan menuju ruangan berikutnya. Di ruang berikutnya mereka mulai disambut oleh teriakan dari hantu-hantu yang ada di sana. Mereka berteriak di dekat telinga Naruto—hingga membuat Naruto ikut-ikut berteriak karena ketakutan. Genggamannya makin kuat pada kemeja bagian belakang milik Sasuke. Sakura dan Kiba hanya menutup mata mereka—karena takut melihat hantu-hantu berlumuran cairan merah itu.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sebuah ruangan—entah apa namanya ruangan itu, dan teriakan-teriakan itu terus menggema. Sesekali bunyi raungan yang terdengar, dan bunyi-bunyian benda yang dipukul keras dan nyaring. Naruto, Kiba, dan Sakura benar-benar memejamkan mata sebisa mereka sepanjang perjalanan.

Dan mereka kembali berjalan dalam sebuah lorong, lorong yang temaram—karena hanya diterangi dengan lampu berwarna merah. Dan ketika Naruto mencoba membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, ia melihat ke sisi kanan dan betapa terkejutnya ia mengetahui bahwa ada hantu yang mengikuti mereka. Hantu itu sepertinya berjenis kelamin perempuan. Rambutnya panjang dan kusut, wajahnya tak terlihat karena pencahayaan yang kurang. Dan tak perlu basa-basi Naruto langsung berteriak sebisanya dan menutup mata kembali.

Dan ketika berjalan melewati lorong yang cukup panjang itu, Kiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan kakinya. Ketakutan tingkat akut langsung menyerangnya. Membuatnya terhenti dan memanggil Shikamaru. "Shi-Shika, tolong aku," ucapnya diselingi isakan. Dan Shikamaru berjalan sedikit cepat sampai kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang panjang dan berisi, lunak juga. Seperti tangan manusia. Dan seketika terdengar jeritan kesakitan dari bawah mereka. Kiba mendesah lega karena sesuatu yang mencengkram kakinya itu sudah melepaskan kakinya.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru setelah mendekat ke arah Kiba.

"Tidak apa, Shikamaru, tadi ada sesuatu yang menahan kakiku, sekarang sudah tak apa," dan ucapan Kiba membuat Shikamaru menyimpulkan bahwa sesuatu yang ia injak tadi adalah tangan si Hantu. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. Mereka kembali berjalan di lorong yang entah kenapa semakin sempit. Dan ketakutan semakin meradang. Mereka berjalan semakin cepat, Naruto sampai tak sadar bahwa tali sepatu miliknya sudah terlepas dan entah siapa yang menginjak tali sepatunya hingga membuat ia terhenti seperti ini.

"Hei, jangan injak tali sepatuku!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat-angkat sepatunya, sepertinya di antara lima temannya itu ada yang—secara tak sadar menginjak tali sepatunya, setelah terlepas ia pun ikut berjalan. Dan sepertinya memang lorong itu semakin sempit.

Di saat mereka terburu-buru berjalan, Kiba, Naruto, dan Sakura merasa tak bisa berjalan. Sempit sekali. Karena mereka bertiga terus berjalan sejajar sedari tadi, hanya ada dua kemungkinan; pertama, lorongnya yang semakin sempit. Dan yang kedua, ada tambahan orang yang berjalan sejajar dengan mereka. Memikirkan kemungkinan kedua membuat Naruto ingat kalau tadi ia melihat hantu yang mengikuti mereka. Dan memang yang paling mungkin adalah kemungkinan yang kedua itu. Setelahnya ia merasa lorong ini benar-benar tak muat. Ia sampai tak bisa melangkah dibuatnya.

"H-hei, kenapa tak berjalan, sih?" tanya Sakura yang berusaha berjalan namun tak bisa, gerakan mereka bertiga berhenti.

"I-ini-aduh, hei, Hantu, minggir! Ini lorongnya sempit! Tidak cukup kalau kita berjalan berempat!" omel Naruto membuat si hantu itu mundur teratur. Dan mereka kembali berjalan dalam ketakutan.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi di belakang mereka bertiga—Naruto, Sakura, Kiba hingga terdengar ucapan Lee yang seperti ini, "wetseh, maaf, jangan pegang-pegang! Saya sudah punya orang! Tolong jaga jarak ya! Jaga jarak!" itu membuat duo_ uke plus_ Sakura tertawa dalam ketakutan seperti ini. Peluh dingin pun masih tak lepas dari mereka.

Dan perjalanan berlanjut, entah di mana mereka sekarang, Sasuke yang menjadi penunjuk jalan pun tak tahu.

"Sasu, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Naruto mendapati ruangan itu sepi—tak ada teriakan hantu di sana.

"Kita... tersesat, sepertinya," ujar Sasuke datar dan dengan nada tak bersalah.

"Dasar _baka_! Lalu kemana kita?" tanya Sakura setelah sebelumnya memukul kepala Sasuke. Dan ketika mereka menengok kanan-kiri mencari pertolongan, tiba-tiba seorang hantu datang—membuat mereka berenam sedikit ketakutan.

"Maaf, adik-adik, jalannya ke sana," ujar hantu itu, ternyata dia hanya ingin menunjukan jalan. Menyesal rasanya sempat ketakutan.

"Oh, terima kasih ya!" ujar Lee mewakili mereka. Kembali mereka melewati lorong. Dan ketika berbelok menuju suatu ruangan, ada seorang hantu yang sepertinya hendak memegang Naruto dan langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke. Raut wajah Sasuke menunjukkan murka luar biasa.

"Jangan menyentuh milik orang lain," ucap Sasuke pada hantu itu dengan penuh penekanan. Setelahnya ia melepas cengkraman tangan hantu itu dengan kasar. Sepertinya hantu itu pun mulai tersulut amarah, dia hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Sasuke—dan dengan cepat dicegah oleh Naruto.

"Maaf ya! Dia memang sedikit tempramental," ujar Naruto dengan senyum manis. Hantu itu pun pergi setelah sebelumnya mencubit pipi Naruto. Membuat amarah Sasuke kembali membara dan untung Naruto cepat tanggap dengan menahan lengan Sasuke dan mengusapnya—membuat Sasuke tenang.

Dan perjalanan pun kembali berlanjut. Sepertinya ini sudah mencapai akhir, terlihat dari hantu yang semakin tak terlihat, dan suara-suara mengerikan itu semakin tak terdengar. Dan benar saja, mereka melihat cahaya yang samar di depan sana, tanda bahwa itu tirai pintu keluar, dan Naruto adalah orang pertama—dari mereka berenam yang berlari menuju tirai itu, lima remaja yang lain pun ikut menyusul—dan syukurlah, Kami-sama masih menyayangi mereka. Mereka keluar dari tempat sempit, remang-remang, dan beraroma tak sedap itu. Cahaya menyambut mereka.

"Ah, terimakasih, Kami-sama, aku tak Kau akan melindungi hambamu yang lemah ini," ujar Naruto bahagia.

"Ya, Dewi Fortuna baik sekali," ujar Kiba yang terengah-engah saat berlari.

"Astaga, kakiku rasanya melayang," ujar Sakura yang juga berlari, pusing menyelimuti kepalanya. Lee, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru terlihat santai keluar dari tirai itu. Dan setelah semuanya telah menetralkan nafas masing-masing, Naruto bersuara, "tidak seram ya," ujarnya berlagak keren—dan malah mendapat jitakan keras dari Sakura.

"Siapa yang tadi teriak tanpa henti?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku," ujar Naruto menunduk.

"Siapa yang tadi hampir menangis saat di lorong?" tanya Kiba.

"A-aku," Naruto semakin menunduk.

"Siapa yang tadi bersembunyi di belakangku saat berjalan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"A-a-aku. Iya, oke, semuanya memang aku!" ujar Naruto sebal.

Setelahnya mereka berencana langsung pulang, lelah sudah menghinggapi mereka. Rasanya ingin tertawa mengingat betapa takutnya mereka di dalam sana. Padahal mereka tahu bahwa hantu itu tidak ada. Hanya manusia sama seperti mereka yang dibayar untuk berdandan seperti itu. Dan setelahnya Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Lee bergegas menuju tempat parkir. Mengambil motor mereka dan pulang untuk kembali ke rumah—bermesraan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Rencana mereka untuk bermesraan di dalam rumah hantu tak semudah yang mereka bayangkan—karena mereka pun merasa takut di dalam sana. Hari masih panjang untuk mereka. Sangat panjang.

**END**

Huahahahah bukannya update Jealous x Jealous, aku malah bikin beginian. Ini isengan aku aja. Eh, eh, ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi juga, sebenarnya. Di sini aku sebagai Naruto. Dan memang benar, aku teriak-teriak sepanjang perjalanan, temanku yang hampir ribut sama hantunya, temanku yang kakinya dipegang suster ngesot, yang kita bertiga mabur dari karena gak mau ke rumah hantu-itu semua benar~ yah, rata-rata ku adaptasi dari pengalaman itu-dan tak semua yang disini benar. Kami berenam tidak pacaran, okey? Kami adalah sahabat!

Ini terlalu banyak penjelasannya ya? Percakapannya dikit ya? Yah aku sadar itu. Habis, masa iya waktu teriak aja aku tulis? Buang-buang words #tabok

Dan sebenarnya, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar ke fandom Ouran High School Host Club. Mau numpang nulis di sana. Jadi sementara, aku ga ke FNI dulu DX oke, oke, akhir kata aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca sampai sini. Dan tolong berikan tanggapan kalian atas hasil kerjaku yang ini #senyummaut

Kritik, koreksi, dan saran, aku terima dengan senang hati!


End file.
